It's my fault
by Jesse X3
Summary: Yugi stays in Atem's time. but why?
1. Chapter 1

this just popped into my head so i thought i'd share it:)

* * *

><p>Atem sees a small boy sitting on the floor of his chamber one night.<p>

"Yugi?"

"Yes, pharaoh." Yugi looks up.

"What are you doing?"

"Mending your cloak."

"Yugi, I've told you."

"I know you said I don't have to do anything."

"Then stop." Atem kneels down, taking his cloak from Yugi. "You've done enough for me."

"When will YOU stop?" Yugi asks.

"It's my fault you're stuck here." Atem hangs his cloak before turning to leave.

"No, it's not pharaoh."

"Stop calling me that."

"Atem," the pharaoh stops in the doorway, "I chose this."

"What?" He turns to look at Yugi.

"I chose to stay here. Shadi asked each of us if we wanted to returns home or say here. Joey, Tristan, and Tea said they wanted to go home. They thought I would go back too. But, Atem, I didn't want to leave your side. I never want to leave you."

"Yugi, why would you want to stay with me? I'm nothing compared to life you had." Atem watched as Yugi stood and walked to the window.

"Because I love you." Yugi whispered, to low for the pharaoh to hear.

Atem walked up behind Yugi, he turns Yugi so the boy is facing him. "What did you say?"

"Do you want me here, or do you wish I had gone home?"

"Of course I want you here. You are my light."

"Then do not hate me," Yugi bows his head and whispers, "I love you, my pharaoh."

"Is that why you've been acting like this?" Yugi nods, "Why did you not tell me sooner, my light?"

"I am sorry."

"Sorry?" Atem lifts Yugi's head and sees that he is crying, "Yugi. Do not cry, and do not be sorry. I love you."

"What?" Yugi could not believe what he had just heard.

"Yugi, I said I love you."

Yugi smiles and hugs the pharaoh. Atem chuckles and wraps his arm around the small boy he had come to love beyond anything. He had waited so long for this. He buried his face in Yugi's hair while Yugi began to sob with joy.

Finally pulling away enough to speak Yugi says, "I love you, Atem."

Atem smiles and leans down to Yugi, "And I love you, Yugi."

Atem pulls Yugi into his arms and kisses him with all the strength he has. Yugi gasps, and Atem deepens the kiss, Yugi relaxes allowing Atem to enter his mouth.

The two separate, both unwillingly, when they hear someone coming.

"My pharaoh, the city is under attack."

* * *

><p>not too bad for something that just appeared out of no where:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Seth walks the long corridor to the Pharaoh's chamber, not to see the Pharaoh; he is away, fighting for his land. Seth had wanted to go with him, but the Pharaoh had told him to stay, his last words, 'Watch after Yugi.'

It had taken Seth a week to understand his words. Yugi, who was usually happy and loved everything he saw, had become a recluse, he didn't eat, he didn't laugh, and now he refused to go outside.

As Seth paused at the chamber door he sighed heavily, "Yugi, are you in here?"

No answer. Seth walks in; Yugi sits on the window sill looking out at the city, his blonde bangs shining in the noonday sun.

"Yugi, it's not good for you to stay in here." Yugi turns to give Seth his usually look, 'any word', his eyes ask.

Seth shakes his head, "What would he say if he saw you like this?"

Seth didn't expect an answer, but Yugi bowed his head and spoke, "He would wrap his arms around me, and put me to sleep, and when I woke, he would make me eat, he would worry, then he would say, 'I will never leave you again.'"

Seth knew of the two, but he didn't know the Pharaoh could actually fall in love with Yugi. The Pharaoh had always loved the boy. He had help him in many ways, but Seth never thought it would go this far.

The two were opposites, the Pharaoh: rough, narrow minded, even cruel at time, and unforgiving.

Yugi: kind, caring, always polite, loving. The only thing they had in common was their stubbornness, and their appearance.

"How long has it been?" Yugi asks.

"Since he left, four months. Since last word, nearly two months."

"What do you think, Seth? Is he gone? Has he forgotten?"

"I believe he is coming home soon."

"Is that what you believe? Or is it what you were told to tell me?"

"The Pharaoh told me to watch you, not to lie to you." Yugi snorts.

"So you are my body guard?"

"I suppose so."

"You may need to watch me more carefully then."

Seth hears pain in Yugi's voice, stepping closer he asks, "What do you mean?"

Yugi's head rests against the window sill, his left arm fall to his side. Seth runs to the boy thinking he is ill.

His arm is covered in deep cuts, blood running down his arm, staining the lavender carpet. In Yugi's right hand, a dagger, covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Isis. The High Priest Seth needs you quickly, in the Pharaoh's chamber."

Isis took off running, having heard the fear in the servant's voice.

"Seth?" Isis asks, as she nears the Pharaoh's chamber.

"Over here, Isis." Isis rushes to his side, and freezes.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill himself. I've failed."

"Seth, this is no time to punish yourself. We need to get him to the infirmary."

Seth nods, "Of course." Seth carefully picks up Yugi.

(in the infirmary)

"Why would he do this? He must know what this will do to the Pharaoh." Shimon talks to himself, while examining Yugi. "I will bind the wounds, but if he wants to die, he will find a way." Seth nods.

(the next day)

"High priest! High priest!"

"What is it boy?"

"High priest," the boy bows, "news of my Lord, the Pharaoh." He gives Seth a scroll, who immediately opens it.

"This is wonderful news, thank you, boy." The boy smiles before bowing again and running off. Seth then goes to the infirmary.

Isis sits by Yugi, who hadn't awoken yet, his wounds being deeper then thought. Isis looks up as someone enters the room, "Seth."

"Isis, the Pharaoh is returning," he hold up the scroll, "he will arrive in two days."

"That is wonderful!" Seth nods, before looking to Yugi. "Nothing's changed; he hasn't even moved in the slightest."

"The Pharaoh will not be pleased."

"The Pharaoh will know you could have done nothing to stop him."

"I don't speak of myself."

"Why did he do this?"

"That is not mine to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Isis, I cannot say."

"By the Pharaoh's order?"

"Perhaps. You shall have your answer soon enough."

"In two days time?"

"Yes, two days."

"It seems our Pharaoh has a new secret."

"Keep watch over Yugi. I go to clean the Pharaoh's chambers."

"What will you tell him, when he returns?"

"The truth, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"My Pharaoh, how glad we are to see you."

"Thank you, Seth." Atem answers as he enters his home. "Where is Yugi?"

Seth bows his head before answering, "My lord, Yugi is not well. I watched him as you commanded, but your absence took its toll…"

"Seth, what has happened to him?"

"He refused to leave your chamber. I was too late, your highness. Master Yugi tried to end his life."

"Where is he now?" Atem asks afraid for his other half.

"The infirmary."

Atem runs through the palace, bursting into the infirmary, causing Isis to jump out of her seat.

"My Pharaoh!" Isis bows. Atem pays no attention to her, as he sees Yugi's unconscious form on the bed.

"Yugi." He whispers and rushes to his side.

"You love him." Isis whispers to herself, realizing the Pharaoh's secret.

"I do, and I cannot believe he did this to himself." Atem drops to his knees beside the bed, reaching for his Light's hand. Holding it tight, Atem prays to the gods that Yugi will return to him.

"I will leave you." Isis bows once again before stepping out.

(three days later)

"Any change?" Isis asks.

"No, he hasn't left his side." Seth answers. The two stand outside the infirmary silently watching the young Pharaoh and Yugi, who is still in a coma.

"Why has he not awoken yet? It has been far too long, his wounds are almost gone yet he is still not awake."

"I do not think Yugi knows the Pharaoh has returned, he did not know of the message of his return, he was already in the coma. I do not think he wants to wake up. He perhaps believes the Pharaoh is dead."

"But how could he think such a thing, he knew the Pharaoh loves him, did he not?"

"He knew, but that is why he thought he could not live without the Pharaoh. Isis, do you not see?"

"I see much, Seth. I understand little."

"We had not heard from the Pharaoh in almost two months, Yugi believed the Pharaoh had either forgotten him or was dead. He could not bear the thought of living without his love, so he chose to die, but i stopped the bleeding before it was too late, and now, Yugi still believes the Pharaoh is gone, so he stays where the loss of the Pharaoh cannot touch him, in a coma."

"He is choosing to stay like this?"

"Essentially, yes."

Unknown to the two, the Pharaoh had heard every word. 'Yugi, I'm here, I need you, please come back to me.' He thought to Yugi. 'Now would be a good time to have a link, what a minute! The LINK!'


	5. Chapter 5

Atem shuts his eyes, concentrating.

'Yugi, I'm coming'

Atem walks down the dark hallway from his soul room to Yugi's. Opening the door, he gasps, Yugi is lying on the bed sound asleep, Atem kneels beside him. Looking into Yugi's face he can see he's been crying.

He carefully shakes Yugi to wake him, "Yugi, please wake up?"

Yugi suddenly jumps up and away from Atem, refusing to look at him Yugi screams, "No! Get away! Get away! You're not REAL!"

Atem steps back, "Yugi, it's me. I'm here."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"Yugi." He whispers.

"NO!"

Tears begin to make their way down Atem's face as he watches his Light scramble away from him, "Yugi please. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you."

"I know," Yugi whispers, "but you're dead."

Atem steps forward, "No Yugi, I'm alive, I'm using our link just to be here. Yugi, you're in a coma. I need you back."

"You're lying!" he screams.

"No I'm not."

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"I'm not," Atem whispers, tears now streaming down his face, "and I won't leave until you believe me. Do you hear me, Yugi?"

"Why Atem?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you leave me? I love you so much, and you don't care at all."

"Yugi, how can you say that? I love you. You're the only reason I came back, I thought about you every day I was out there. The only reason I came home is to see you."

For the first time Yugi looks at Atem, "Really?"

"Of course. I love you, Yugi. I could never leave you."

"But you did."

"No. No Yugi, I'm right here. All you have to do is wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yes, in the palace. We can do it together?"

"Together, you won't leave me?"

"No, I'll be right beside you."

Yugi nods holding out his hand, "Together."

Atem takes his hand before closing his eyes, and concentrating.

Opening their eyes, Atem smiles at Yugi, who was holding his hand. Atem leans toward Yugi and whispers, "I'll never let you go."

"Promise?" Yugi whispers back.

"I promise."


End file.
